Music, The Hunger Games Style!
by mockingjayde
Summary: Done out of pure boredom, this is a collection of songs, The Hunger Games style! ;D
1. Tik Tok

**Parody of: Tik Tok, by Ke$ha**

**A/N:** Well, I know this song has been remixed a million bazillion times, but whatever. This is my version of The Hunger Games, Tik Tok. I haven't read any other versions, so any simillarities are completely coincidental. I tried to stray as far as I possibly could against the original lyrics, which belong to Ke$ha. Also, characters/settings belong rightfully to Suzanne Collins. Anyways, I hope you enjoy as much as I did! xD

Wake up in the mornin next to my sister Prim  
Father's gone, died in the mines, I gotta live without him  
Today's the Reaping, Prim's name is called, I gotta take her place  
And pretty soon all of Panem is gonna know my face

I'm talkin, this years the 74th Games, Games  
My clothes are engulfed in flames, flames  
Everyone knows our names, names.  
To the Capitol here we go, go  
Gonna meet President Snow, Snow  
Getting ready to go and start this show.

(Chorus)  
We're in the Games, goin insane  
Clove and Cato after me  
Won't give up, no matter what  
Tryin to dodge the Capitol mutts  
In the Games, gatherin fame  
But the Capitol won't stop, no

Ain't got a care in the world, 'cept for the boy with the bread  
Gotta keep him safe from Careers so he won't end up dead  
And now his leg is cut up, he might have blood poisoning  
Cato's really gonna get it, we're gonna win this thing.

I'm talkin tracker-jackers everywhere, where  
Fireballs singed my hair, hair  
These Games arent' even fair, fair.  
Eatin dried plum and lame stew, stew  
Marvel just killed Rue, Rue  
Marvel just killed Rue  
Marvel just killed Rue

We're in the Games, goin insane  
Clove and Cato after me  
Won't give up, no matter what  
Tryin to dodge the Capitol mutts  
In the Games, gatherin fame  
But the Capitol won't stop, no

(bridge)  
I braid my hair  
And grab my bow  
Snow's stooped too low,  
Yeah he has now.

Nightlock in my hand,  
We've got it now,  
You hear that sound?  
We're rebelling now

I braid my hair  
And grab my bow  
Snow's stooped too low  
Yeah, he has now.

Nightlock in my hand,  
We've got it now  
You hear that sound  
We're rebelling now  
With my bow up  
Raise my bow up  
Raise my bow up

Now the Games wont' stop until I win

We're in the Games, goin insane  
Clove and Cato after me  
Won't give up, no matter what  
Tryin to dodge the Capitol mutts  
In the Games, gatherin fame  
But the Capitol won't stop, no

We're in the Games, goin insane  
Clove and Cato after me  
Won't give up, no matter what  
Tryin to dodge the Capitol mutts  
In the Games, gatherin fame  
But the Capitol won't stop, no.

Review, flame, review, whatever. Thanks for reading! ;)


	2. Hey There Peeta

**Parody of: Hey there Delilah by the Plain White T's.**

**A/N: **Well, I had lot's of fun with the last one song parody, and I recently heard this song on the radio, so naturally this came into my head next. All characters/references belong to Suzanne Collins and music lyrics belong rightfully to the Plain White Tees (Wow, it's been a while since I heard them!) Anyways, hope ya'll enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Again, I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS OR THE MUSIC. Tried to stray off the original lyrics as much as I could.

Hey there Peeta  
What's it like where you are?  
Be strong and don't you worry,  
Rescue won't be too far  
Just sit tight,  
I promise you everything will be alright,  
It'll be alright.

Hey there Peeta,  
The rebellion has begun,  
And I promise that I'll come to you  
President Snow hasn't yet won,  
Don't forget,  
Your still my boy with the bread,  
And I'm not dead yet.

(chorus)  
Oh, Snow's usin' you to break me,  
Oh, Snow's usin' you to break me  
Oh, Snow's usin you to break me,  
Oh, Snow's usin you to break me,  
And it's working, ohh.

Hey there Peeta,  
There's something I got to say,  
I still have that pearl you gave to me  
And what would happen if I  
Asked you to please stay  
Would you say always?  
Would you say always?

Hey there Peeta,  
Do you remember those times before?  
When we both lived back in the Seam,  
And you saved me from death's door?  
I won't forget,  
I'm unconditionally in your debt,  
I'll never forget

Oh, Snow's usin' you to break me,  
Oh, Snow's usin' you to break me  
Oh, Snow's usin' you to break me,  
Oh, Snow's usin' you to break me,

(bridge)  
These past days I've been so upset,  
Can't even look at an orange sunset  
So many things remind me too much of you.  
Back here in District 13,  
Gale's sayin stuff he doesn't mean,  
Plutarch is goin on about things too.  
Peeta don't think that I gave up  
Sometimes I feel as if I'll erupt  
The worst part is there's nothing I can to,  
To help you.

Hey there Peeta,  
This country's almost free  
And I promise that if you ever die  
I'll meet you at the tree  
Just hold on,  
I promise now it won't take long,  
It won't take long.

Oh, Snow's usin' you to break me,  
Oh, Snow's usin' you to break me  
Oh, Snow's usin' you to break me,  
Oh, Snow's usin' you to break me, ohh, ohhh, ohh oh.

**A/N:** Mmm, some parts where off. Oh well! I dunno if this is against the rules or anything, if so, lemme know! Other than that, please review, and thanks for reading! ;D


	3. Girl on Fire

**Parody of: Eyes on Fire by Blue Foundation**

**A/N: **Mmm. So, as I was going through my play list looking for songs to TheHungerGames_arize_, I stumbled upon the song Eyes on Fire by Blue Foundation. Immediately, I thought _Girl_ on Fire, thus, this was born. Yes, this song was in Twilight, but, I was a Blue Foundation fan even before that movie came out. So, if you're a hardcore 'I've seen Twilight a million times fangirl' (like I was at one point. :)) then you'll probably get this parody the most, since your familiar with the song (or if you just love Blue Foundation, you'll get it.) If you haven't heard it, I suggest listening to the song first or something. Anyways, music belongs rightfully to Blue Foundation, and THG belongs to Miss Suzanne Collins. OHH! I forgot to mention: this song is in Foxface's point of view. Man, I loved Foxface..

Ohh-ahh-ohh-ahh-ohh-ahh ohh-ahh  
Ohh-ahh-ohh-ahh-ohh-ahh-ohh  
Ohh-ahh-ohh-ahh-ohh-ahh-ohh-ahh  
Ohh-ahh-ohh-ahh-ohh-ahh-ohh

The Games begin,  
Clocks tickin away,  
I have no choice but to play  
Twelve tributes, don't wanna die first  
But maybe surviving is worst

And I won't go down,  
I'll be sneaking around,  
Won't even make a sound,  
Cause I'm hoping I won't be found

I'm taking it slow,  
Biding my time,  
The Victor title is mine  
I'm being broad-cast-ed  
On the TV,  
So all of Panem can see

And I won't go down  
I'll be sneaking around  
Won't even make a sound,  
Cause I'm hoping I won't be found.

Girl on Fire,  
Swallow your pride  
You can run but can't hide  
A few more days  
And a few nights,  
Won't go down without fight

Ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh, you can run but can't hide  
Ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh, won't go down without fight  
Ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh, you can run but can't hide  
Ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh, won't go down without fight.

**A/N:** Is it just me, or is Grenade (by Bruno Mars) the perfect Peeta song? Hah, anyways, ConCrit? Review? Thankya for reading!


	4. One Less Tribute

**Parody of: One Less Lonely Girl by Justin Bieber**

**A/N: **So, I think I'm going to continue this series! These parodies are really amusing and fun to write. So, this one is a remix of Justin Bieber's _One Less Lonely Girl_! This should be illegal; mixing Justin Bieber and the THG (no offense to anyone with BIEBER FEVER, or, any Beliebers out there. Bah ha ha ha. I should be arrested just for saying that.) Haha. ;D Anyways, again, music belongs rightfully to Justin Bieber. Characters/references belong to Suzanne Collins. I don't own anything except stringin them together. Hope ya enjoy!

A'ight, let's go  
There's gonna be one less Tribute  
One less Tribute  
There's gonna be one less Tribute  
One less Tribute, ha

There's twenty-four Tributes to start off with, there's  
Two from each District  
How many have trained so hard all their lives?  
How many are sure that they don't miss?  
How many are ready to kill?  
Complete with strength and will?  
How many will pretend to act all cute?  
Who cares, about your interview suit?  
There's gonna be one less Tribute

Oh, no  
I see Cato and Clove after me (me)  
Now I'm climbin up a tree  
Someone help me (someone help me)  
Noo no  
I drop down a nest of bees  
Two Careers die, now forever mute  
Now there's two less tributes

One less Tribute (could it be you?)  
One less Tribute (could it be you?)  
One less Tribute (could it be you?)  
There's gonna be one less Tribute (could it be you?)  
From crossing the wrong path (could it be you?)  
Or die in the bloodbath (what I was gonna do)  
No need to act sweet or cute,  
There's gonna be one less Tribute

The Games are almost over, only a handful of  
Living Tributes do remain  
How many are low on food, stuck in a mood  
How much longer will I feel the pain?  
Is all of Panem still watching us?  
How many are betting all their loot?  
Tired of roots,  
I'm so ready for some hot soup  
Please just be one less Tribute

Ohh oh oh,  
Peeta's still barely hanging on by a thread (thread)  
I don't want him dead,  
Not the boy with the bread, (boy with the bread)  
No, no  
But I promise I will fight until the end,  
With you at my side, in cahoots  
There's gonna be one less Tribute

One less Tribute (could it be you?)  
One less Tribute (could it be you?)  
One less Tribute (could it be you?)  
There's gonna be one less Tribute (could it be you?)  
From crossing the wrong path (could it be you?)  
Or die in the bloodbath (what I was gonna do)  
No need to act sweet or cute,  
There's gonna be one less Tribute

I see that your leg needs fixed (fixed)  
I'll use part of my shirt and sticks (sticks)  
Just hold on a bit more (yeah)  
I'll have to hold my breath,  
Think of sunsets (I'll think of sunsets)  
A bit more  
Hold on  
To be honest, Peeta I've grown quite fond,  
And I'll be sure to promise you, you won't be that one less Tribute

There's gonna be one less Tribute (could it be you?)  
One less Tribute (could it be you?)  
There's gonna be one less Tribute (could it be you?)  
One less Tribute  
There's gonna be (one less Tribute)  
One less Tribute (could it be you?)  
One less Tribute (could it be you?)  
One less Tribute (could it be you?)  
There's gonna be one less Tribute  
(spoken: Not you Peeta…..)

**A/N: **This was probably the hardest one yet. I know some parts don't really match up and stuff, but I tried my best. I had no idea that that song was difficult to parody! It seemed easy in my head.. :P Anyways, any ConCrit would be great, as well as any requests on songs/plots. Thank ya for reading. Review?


	5. Secrets

**A/N: **Wowww. It's been a while since I've updated this! I haven't really been in the mood to write song parodies, so that's why. I'm going to change that though! Anyways, this is based off of 'Secrets' by One Republic, but in Finnick's point of view about President Snow. Meh. It's late, and so it's a little off at some parts, but hopefully nothing too noticeable.  
Secrets © One Republic  
Finnick Odair/President Snow © the lovely Suzanne Collins  
Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Being a victor isn't easy,  
The Games will haunt your life,  
Snow makes me look sleazy,  
Forbidden to have a wife

My poor Annie's back home,  
I'm forced to leave her alone,  
From the looks of it I fear  
She's first on Snow's list, no  
His death is my final wish, so

I'll tell you what you want to hear  
See the Capitol's not that dear  
It's something that you ought to hear  
I'm gonna give all Snow's secrets away

Different, people aren't as they seem  
Innocence is but a dream  
I'm gonna give all Snow's secrets away

President Snow  
How'd you get this far?  
Manipulating, causing scars,  
Putting peoples lives in jars

And how cruel do you have to be to  
poison all of your workers  
And to kill them off  
with the single tip of a goblet  
Is there something wrong?  
You reign lasts too long, long, so

I'll tell you what you want to hear  
See the Capitol's not that dear  
It's something that you ought to hear  
I'm gonna give all Snow's secrets away

Different, people aren't as they seem  
Innocence is but a dream  
I'm gonna give all Snow's secrets away.

Ooooh, you are shameless, you are cruel  
Murderous thoughts you break the rules  
If these secrets had gotten out?  
I'm here to tell you everything, so

I'll tell you what you want to hear  
See the Capitol's not that dear  
It's something that you ought to hear  
I'm gonna give all Snow's secrets away

Different, people aren't as they seem  
Innocence is but a dream  
I'm gonna give all Snow's secrets away.

I'll tell you what you want to hear  
See the Capitol's not that dear  
It's something that you ought to hear  
I'm gonna give all Snow's secrets away

Different, people aren't as they seem  
Innocence is but a dream  
I'm gonna give all Snow's secrets away.

* * *

**A/N: **Eh, not my best, but I'm trying to get back into the groove. Reviews/Concrit would be much appreciated as well as any requests for songs. Thanks for reading!


	6. What Makes You Stronger Than Them

**Parody of: What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction**

**A/N: **Lol, oops! It's been way too long since I've visited the fanfiction world! I'd say that I'm trying to get back in it but honestly, I'm lazy and it's summer. D:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own characters or the music!

You hunt wild deer, you have no fear  
Katniss we've hunted together for ye-e-ears  
You've got your bow, it's time to go  
Time to give President Snow a good sho-o-ow

Katniss the girl from District 12  
Put a trophy on the shelf

Katniss how different could it really be?  
Killing people or animals is the same to me  
You must make it your goal to really win  
You should know, oh oh, you should know you're stronger than them

G-grab your bow, and your arrows  
Haymitch told you exactly where to go-o-o  
Seen it before, deaths ugly door  
If you could survive that you can survive it once mo-o-ore

Katniss how different could it really be?  
Killing people or animals is the same to me  
You must make it your goal to really win  
You should know, oh oh, you should know you're stronger than them

You'll be displayed so all of Panem can see  
I'll be sitting at home in front of my TV  
Katniss you'll make it home, you'll really win  
You should know, oh oh you should know you're stronger than them  
Oh oh! You should know you're stronger than them!

**A/N:** Hahah, I'm sorry guys. Review/flame/concrit whatever, just thank you for reading! :)


End file.
